Talkin' That
"Talkin' That" is a bonus track from Sticks + Stones. It's also featured on the Deluxe Edition. Lyrics Look at, look at you, look at, look at you Look at, look at you, freestylin' Look at, look at you, look at, look at you Look at, look at you, all behind my back All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess Say what you want, make up that I'ma sendin' up All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess Say what you want, make up that I'ma sendin' up Y-yo, my flow is so criminal I'm bustin' it up, and can you hear me now? I'm up in the party, yeah I'm freakin' out It's three in the mornin' on cloud nine See me rockin' outta, the lights is on, turn 'em all Yeah, I'm a monster, you ain't scared of nothin' I'm backin' it up wh-while you're busy frontin' When the talk goes sick I'll be talkin', talkin', yeah-yeah All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess Say what you want, make up that I'ma sendin' up All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess Say what you want, make up that I'ma sendin' up Look at you down, you're so minimal You wanna be fly but you're livin' low I'm the b-b-b-boss 'cause I said so I'll be rappin' the game up in the chokehold (the chokehold) You keep talkin' ease, but I'm steady gettin' paper I got pounds of the money, pound-pounds in my money bag Big up to all my haters! All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess Say what you want, make up that I'ma sendin' up All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess All day talkin' that, talkin' that mess Say what you want, make up that I'ma sendin' up You can talk to your blue aster sky You can see success right through my eyes Hater, hater, haters, haters Haters, haters, haters goin' down (down, down...) Look at, look at you, look at, look at you Look at, look at you, freestylin' Look at, look at you, look at, look at you Look at, look at you, all behind my back All day talkin', talkin' that mess All day talkin', talkin' that mess All day talkin', talkin' that mess Say what you want, make up that I'ma sendin' up All day talkin', talkin' that mess All day talkin', talkin' that mess All day talkin', talkin' that mess Say what you want, make up that I'ma sendin' up Gallery Talkin That 1.jpg Talkin That 2.jpg Talkin That 3.jpg Talkin That 4.jpg Talkin That 5.jpg talkin that.jpg Category:Songs Category:Sticks + Stones Songs Category:Non-Singles Category:Bonus Tracks